


Seven

by indecisive_penguin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Eggs, I refuse to apologize, M/M, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stomach Bulge, Stuffing, Teratophilia, This is porn from beginning to end, belly stuffing, multiple dicks, the slightest bit of fluff at the end, this is the egg fic I promised sev weeks ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_penguin/pseuds/indecisive_penguin
Summary: What it says in the tags.





	Seven

“Are you comfortable, my love?” Hanzo’s voice is a thick purr, so deep Jesse can feel it rumble through his very bones. He, on the other hand, can only whine in response, squirming where the half-dragon has him draped across his lap, thick, lube slicked fingers twisting knuckle deep inside his hole.

Hanzo hums, usually soft brown eyes dark and sharp where they look down over Jesse’s shoulder to where one huge, clawed hand is wrapped loosely around the human’s hard, leaking cock.

“Soon, beloved, soon. You’re being so good for me.” Hanzo’s breath is searing against Jesse’s skin, hot and damp as he presses kisses along his neck and shoulder, nipping with just the faintest hint of teeth. Jesse, spread open and trapped as he is, can do nothing but beg when the sensations edge into unbearable.

“Please…Ha-ah-nzo! Please!” He tries to buck up, to push those thick fingers deeper inside, but Hanzo just chuckles, the hand he has wrapped around Jesse’s cock moving to his hip to better hold him in place, grip tightening as he presses up, up against his sweet spot with one finger, the other two stretching him open enough to burn.

“Patience, my love. I refuse to hurt you.” He says softly, tenderly dragging his lips and tongue across the other’s nape. Jesse can’t hold back his sob, but settles more comfortably into the half-dragon’s hold, the promise of _more_ placating enough for the moment.

He sits through another ten agonizing minutes, moaning and squirming as those fingers that he loves and hates so much twist and press and push, worked deeper and wider until Jesse is babbling, begging and whining and strung out in his desperation. But it doesn’t seem to be enough for the dragon and it is only when Jesse is a panting, drooling, crying mess, hole sloppy and leaking lube, that Hanzo finally takes pity on him, slowly withdrawing his fingers to replace them with something considerably thicker. But there’s an odd quality about it, something off that makes Jesse’s breath catch in his throat as realization sets in.

“H-Hanzo, is that…?” He moans as it presses into him, thick but pliant, too much give to be normal, and he feels more than hears his lover’s chuckle.

“Yes, just a little more, beloved. You’re going to look so good, round and heavy with my clutch.” Hanzo’s voice is a husky growl, the barest hint of a snarl in his tone as he shifts his hips and his second, specialized cock slips deeper into Jesse, who moans as he feels it undulate gently inside him, almost like it has a mind of its own.

He’s always been curious, has tried to ask for this before, but Hanzo has always denied him, reluctant to push him beyond his limits and risk hurting him in some way. Sure, he's more than willing to let Jesse ride his first cock as much as he wants, but this...this is something else entirely. Now, as Jesse feels himself stretch to accommodate his lover’s length, he finds himself clenching up more at the anticipation of what is to come than the pleasant burn at his rim.

Hanzo snarls, hands coming down to grip Jesse underneath his thighs, lifting him up easily, claws pricking at his skin, and then he starts fucking him in earnest, thrusts short but deep, angled perfectly to hit Jesse’s sweet spot with every bone jarring roll of his hips. Jesse clutches at his thick arms, his scaled wrists, his own thighs, trying desperately to find an anchor amidst the frenzied euphoria suddenly crashing over him like a never ending wave. He howls with the mind numbing pleasure of it, each perfectly timed thrust aimed just so to send him into oblivion.

He feels strung out, almost floating on the tide of sensation, the slide and catch against his rim and along his insides making his mind go fuzzy at the corners.

He knows, theoretically, that it’s coming, but it doesn’t really set in until he feels Hanzo shift to brace his feet for better leverage, his growls dropping in pitch, and the excitement that washes over Jesse is like a punch to the gut. It staggers him, makes him gasp and clench down desperately on the cock splitting him wide open.

Hanzo’s thrusts slow to a gradual stop as he presses his length as deeply inside Jesse’s body as he can, claws clenching on his thighs hard enough to draw blood and Jesse gasps, the feel of something large and round and hard pressing against his hole making him shiver. He thrashes against Hanzo’s firm hold, trapped and with nowhere to go, no option except to bear down and take it.

The first egg pushes its way into him with insistence and he wails, the firm press against his prostate and the stretch combined enough to send him over the edge, his cock spurting pathetically where it bobs between his spread thighs. He shakes through it, every fiber of his being locking up as his spine bows with the force of his orgasm. He slumps in Hanzo’s hold, body lax as his muscles twitch weakly.

Hanzo isn’t done, however, and Jesse sobs at the feel of the second egg pushing through, followed immediately by another pressing at his rim.

In the end Jesse takes seven eggs, his belly distending from all of them crowding his insides, his mind hazy with the fog of pleasure. He can’t tear his eyes away from his bulging stomach, riveted and delirious with the constant pressure against his prostate and the burning stretch of his hole. It’s enough where his cock, while not hard again, lays fat and weeping against the crease of his hip. He is partially startled from his dazed state by Hanzo’s clawed hands falling to his belly, rough fingers rubbing gently, reverently, over the taught skin. The half-dragon chuffs, nuzzling Jesse’s shoulder, eyes completely black from his blown pupils.

“So beautiful…I was right, beloved, about how you’d look.” He nips at the shell of Jesse’s ear, brushing his nose through the tangled mess of his sweaty hair. Slowly, carefully, he shifts them, pulling his cock from Jesse’s body and letting his thighs drape open over his own.

For his part, Jesse clenches up in a panic, feeling the eggs shift inside him as gravity takes hold and they start to move in the absence of the cock that had held them in place.

“No…Hanzo…I can't...” He whines, high and breathy. He doesn't think he can take it, in fact he feels like he'll go mad from the pleasure, his body still rocked with the aftershocks from just _taking_ the eggs. Hanzo shushes him gently.

“Easy, my love. Let it happen.” Jesse shakes his head, tears gathering in his eyes as he feels the eggs press unrelentingly against his insides.

He tries to hold them in, truly he does, desperately trying to clench up enough to prevent the inevitable. He struggles to draw an adequate breath, gasping with the strain, only to yelp when one of Hanzo’s hands presses gently on his swollen belly.

The first egg stretches Jesse wide again, the delicious burn of it making his breath catch in his throat. It hits the carpet underneath them with a wet, squelching thud, but Jesse isn’t paying attention, too wrapped up in the sensations coursing through his body. He begins to sob when the second one starts working its way out and he comes dry, the eggs pressing harshly on his prostate as they move through his body.

Each one is immediately replaced with another, the pleasure quickly stacking up, threatening to drown him in the torrent, equal parts overwhelming and devastating, one orgasm bleeding into the next almost too fast for Jesse to distinguish them. His muscles tremble, so weak that he can do nothing but twitch in Hanzo’s hold, limbs shaking and cock dribbling feebly. He cries out, sobbing with every shaky inhale, so overcome that, by the time the seventh egg hits the ground, he’s nearly catatonic.

He has no idea how long he drifts, but when he finally comes back to himself it is to find Hanzo curled around him protectively, the both of them laid out across their bed. The half-dragon’s hands are running soothingly up and down his sides, a gentle slide of skin on skin that makes Jesse sigh contentedly, making his partner’s ears perk up.

“Are you alright?” He asks worriedly, nuzzling into Jesse’s neck to better scent him.

Jesse works his jaw, his tongue feeling thick and swollen in his mouth. Finally, he manages to nod.

“Yeah,” His voice is a croak, hoarse and scratchy. Hanzo frowns, eyebrows furrowing as he sits up a little.

“Do you want a drink?” He asks, obviously concerned. Jesse shakes his head, snuggling deeper into the half-dragon’s hold as he feels sleep creep up on him.

“Maybe later, nap now.” He says. Hanzo huffs a laugh, but wraps his arms more securely around Jesse as he settles down beside him.

“Alright, then. Sleep, beloved.” He says, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead.

Jesse nods on a contented hum, drifting off feeling warm and safe, wrapped up in his mate’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Severeni's work over on Twitter. 
> 
> I am not sorry for this.


End file.
